


stressed to death

by deereyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, lots of fluff, mentions of sicheng mark and johnny, power bottom ten, ten's super soft in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereyes/pseuds/deereyes
Summary: ten finds a way to make taeyong feel better





	stressed to death

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! idk why, but i just had a sudden inspiration for ten wearing a skirt and this came out lol

taeyong was so tired. hours of practice and photoshoots with little to no sleep were really starting to take a toll on him.

the stress of being a good leader for _17_ people is starting to wear him down, his muscles aching more than ever. he has constant meetings and jobs to do, then dance practices, then an interview, then a performance, then a shower, then maybe 2 hours to sleep. he was tense and tired, and just needed a break. his anxiety didn’t help with it either.

he was sitting in the car next to ten and sicheng, trying to force himself to stay awake and participate in their conversation. 

“i hope i look good enough,” sicheng worried. boss just dropped, and the fans’ reactions were all that mattered. “aw, i’m sure you look amazing!” ten assured him, smiling widely. “thanks hyung!” sicheng giggled, and they continued on to discuss the activities of nct 2018 as a whole. this served to stress taeyong out even further, tapping his fingers on his thighs. he was starting to get a headache. taeyong felt his eyes start drooping, and decided to rest his head against ten’s shoulder. he knew the younger wouldn't mind at all. ten wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his red hair.

“aw, hyung. are you sleepy?” ten cooed. taeyong nodded against his shoulder and mumbled something about late schedules. “we have 20 minutes until we get home, sleep.” taeyong made a soft noise and felt himself starting to doze off. 

he woke up 15 minutes later, slowly opening his eyes to see ten on his phone looking at… dresses? taeyong’s mouth went dry and his eyes widened. the thought of ten possibly wearing the red velvet babydoll made blood rush to his cheeks as well as somewhere else. he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s side, wrapping an arm around his torso. it was only a fantasy, he needed to calm down. he needed to keep his mind out of the gutter, ten was probably looking for one to buy for his sister. 

ten quickly closed out of the website when he felt taeyong moving. “hyung, did you already wake up?” taeyong nodded and looked back at ten. 

“what were you doing on your phone?”

ten only smirked and leaned in. “you'll see.” taeyong’s eyes widened.

“alright boys, we’re back.” the driver murmured, wiping his eyes. 

“oh, awesome!” ten reached to wake up sicheng who was also sleeping on his other side. his eyes flew open and he yawned cutely, making taeyong and ten coo at him. “alright, let’s go.”

taeyong stood up on shaky legs, feeling himself get lightheaded. ten giggled, interlocking their fingers. “ugh, you're so gross.” sicheng complained. 

“don't act like you and yuta are any better, i’ve caught you making out in the studio far too many times than i should!” ten teased, poking sicheng’s cheek. sicheng blushed, then mumbled something about yuta being needy. 

taeyong just listened, content to just watch his boyfriend and close friend talking happily. he listened and laughed in the right spots, but his brain was already switching into “mom-mode” as the younger members liked to call it. he was trying to figure out an easy meal to make for all 18 of them, chewing on his lip. 

ten squeezed his hand when they entered the dorms, smiling with a glint of… something in his eye. “oh gosh.” taeyong whined. “what are you going to do?” 

“don't worry about it!” ten beamed and took their bags to taeyong and johnny’s room, already kicking johnny out for the night. taeyong shook his head and went to the fridge to take out ingredients for kimchi fried rice. 

after he finished cooking dinner (with some interruptions of burnt rice and the dreamies playing in the kitchen), they all sat down around the living room and ate together. “i'm really glad we can finally all be together. it's been stressful but we're all making it!” taeyong spoke. mark immediately groaned, “hyung, you're so embarrassing!”

everyone started giggling, and taeyong felt his chest constrict. _what did i do?_ “hey, at least i can keep my group relatively peaceful,” he joked about how chaotic nct dream can be sometimes. mark grimaced as everyone laughed at him, the dreamies laughing the loudest. 

“hey i'm gonna go shower real quick!” ten shouted. taeyong looked at him, confused. “didn't you shower earlier?” 

“yeah, but all of the work is making me feel icky.” he beamed, rushing to taeyong’s room. taeyong continued eating, mind churning to find a reason for why ten rushed out so quickly.

“do you know why he kicked me out?” johnny looked at him, questioning. 

“honestly, i have no idea. maybe he's just clingy today?” taeyong’s voice was shaky. he really didn’t want johnny to be mad at him. 

“i mean it's fine! i'm just confused.” johnny assured him then went back to talking to taeil and jaehyun. taeyong’s brows furrowed. _i'll go check on him after dinner._ he thought. 

20 minutes passed quickly, the group sharing laughter and stories, but people were starting to trickle out to go hang out in their rooms or shower (like ten). taeyong decided that this was now a good time to check on his boyfriend, who still hadn't come back. 

he walked to his and johnny’s room, almost tripping on renjun and jaemin who were sitting on the floor in front of him. he took a deep breath, preparing to possibly call an ambulance, and opened the door. 

taeyong’s jaw dropped. on the bed was ten, sitting pretty in a tight lace wine red crop top, a black miniskirt, black thigh-highs, and black high heels. apparently his boyfriend decided to up the ante, doing his make up as well. cream eyeshadow and a perfect cat eye, as well as highlighter and deep rose lipstick adorned his features. and to top it all off, a thin black choker wrapped around his neck. he fiddled with a collar in his hands, only now deciding to look up at his boyfriend who stood star struck in the doorway. “like what you see?” ten teased. 

taeyong nodded dumbly, reaching to close the door behind him as he stepped further in the room. “come here, baby, i won't bite.” he smirked, pointing at the ground. 

taeyong didn't hesitate to get on his knees in front of him, face completely flushed. he gulped, looking up at his beautiful boyfriend. ten held the collar in front of taeyong’s face. “safe word?”

“hurricane.” taeyong whispered, throat dry. just the sight of his collar never seemed to stop making his body feel hot all over, no matter how many times he wears it. the collar was made of genuine pink leather and had a rose gold heart ring in the middle. the inside was made of smooth black velvet. it was expensive, but ten only wanted the best for his baby. 

“that's it.” ten smiled, placing the collar around taeyong's neck and latching it into place. “will you be good for me tonight?” 

taeyong’s head started swimming, he felt dizzy and so, so in love with his boyfriend. but _why?_ why did ten do this for him? did he make him feel indebted? oh gosh, what if he scared him and ten felt the need to make his boyfriend happy? was he abusive? taeyong felt the worries start to pile up.

“sweetheart,” ten placed his hand under taeyong’s chin, tilting it up so he could see taeyong's face. “is this okay?” 

“y-yes! yes. i-i was just wondering…”

“why?” ten smiled. “you seem stressed lately, i just want to make you feel better. now, take your pants off.”

taeyong scrambled to comply, just one command immediately sending him into his submissive headspace. he left on his gray sweater and blue boxers, since ten never told him to take it off. 

as soon as he was ready, ten patted the space next to him. “come here.” 

taeyong sat on the bed, laying his legs out in front of him, still covering himself with his sweater like earlier. ten frowned, “let me see you, honey.”

taeyong lifted up his sweater, showing the bulge in his boxers. ten cooed, running his hand along the length. “already so hard for me.” he smiled. 

ten crawled into taeyong's lap, making taeyong whine as ten pressed his ass perfectly against taeyong's clothed erection. he giggled, stroking taeyong's jaw, rubbing his thumb against the bone. “wanna see something?” 

taeyong nodded, “yes, sir.” 

ten lifted his skirt, revealing his cock trapped by tight red lace panties, just sheer enough for taeyong to see the tip of ten’s cock leaking slightly. taeyong’s breath hitched in his throat. “i got so worked up just thinking about you fucking me, kitten. doesn't that sound nice?” 

taeyong nodded, opening his mouth and taking ten’s finger into his mouth. his boyfriend gasped softly, rubbing his hips against taeyong’s. “do you want to fuck me nice and hard?”

immediately a slew of pleads left taeyong’s lips. “please sir, i-i want you so bad. please please please please- mm!” ten cut him off by kissing him, soft and sweet. a chaste little press of their lips together. the kids quickly deepened as ten bit down on taeyong’s lip, making him moan. 

ten moved his lips down to taeyong’s neck, biting and sucking to leave marks that he knows will be there for days. “i want everyone to know you're _mine_.” he whispered. taeyong mewled and angled his neck so ten could have easier access. 

once ten was satisfied, he sat back, looking at his work. taeyong already looked wrecked. eyes hazy, neck and collarbones slick with spit and covered in marks already starting to darken, lips raw and bitten, red hair messy. he was beautiful. 

“you're so gorgeous, angel. so good for me.” ten rubbed the clothing above taeyong’s cock, feeling him tense up and his cock twitch. “such a perfect little slut.” 

“sir, sir, please, n-need more...” taeyong begged, trying to push his hips up into ten’s hand. ten pulled back, moving to take his panties off, tossing the discarded clothing to the side.

ten reached beside them, taking a small bottle of cherry scented lube from the bedside table. he took taeyong’s hand, popping the cap open and drizzling lube on his fingers. taeyong’s mouth fell open as ten placed his hand on the bed, two fingers up, and sunk down, throwing his head back in pleasure. the black skirt hid everything from view. 

“mm, i was thinking about you earlier baby, couldn't help touching myself.” ten explained the easy glide, rolling his hips on taeyong’s fingers. “couldn't stop thinking about your pretty cock inside me.” 

taeyong moaned low in his throat, curling his fingers slightly. ten gasped, gripping the sheets. “fuck, kitten. you’re gonna make me come like this if you don't stop.” he warned, wrapping his hand around taeyong's wrist. “i'm gonna ride you, does that sound good?”

taeyong answered with breathless pleads, raising his hips slightly for friction against his cock. “please, please, please, i need you, please sir, please!

ten smiled, hiking his skirt up slightly, so taeyong could see his toned thighs. “i’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” he raised his hand up to taeyong’s cheek, rubbing the bone with his thumb. taeyong leaned into it like a needy kitten. 

ten lifted himself off of taeyong’s fingers, moving to hover over taeyong’s crotch. “lift your hips,” he instructed. taeyong lifted his hips, allowing ten to easily slide his underwear off. “aw, so pretty.” ten ran his hand along taeyong’s blushing length. taeyong made sweet little noises, trying to rut into ten’s hand. ten smirked, watching as his baby rubbed against him. “so needy for me.” 

“please, ah, please!” taeyong begged, covering his face with his sweater-clad hands. “w-wanna fuck you… please…” 

ten aligned taeyong’s cock with his entrance, sinking down. he let out loud moan, fingers clutching taeyong’s thighs. “fuck, kitten.” he groaned, rolling his hips and making taeyong whine and grab ten’s hips. 

ten frowned and grabbed taeyong’s hands that were creeping under his skirt. “you’re not allowed to touch,” he warned, placing taeyong’s hands above his head. “if you do that again you know i’ll have to punish you.”

taeyong gulped, remembering what happened the last time that ten punished him. he tried flirting with jaehyun to make ten jealous. that lead to him being face down on the bed, ten’s belt hitting him 12 times. he couldn’t say that he hated, it though, it made him come harder than he had in a long time. “yes, sir.”

“good boy.” taeyong felt his heart flutter at the praise.

ten lifted himself off of taeyong, then dropped his hips, taking taeyong back inside of him. he moaned, rolling his hips and taking as much of taeyong inside of him as he could. “such a good boy, all for me. fill me up so good.” ten praised him breathlessly.

all taeyong could do was whine and buck his hips into ten. every time ten moved it sent a shock of pleasure coursing through him, making his thoughts more and more incoherent. 

ten continued gyrating his hips and lifted taeyong’s sweater up. he ran his hands along the expanse of taeyong’s chest, rubbing his thumbs on his nipples. taeyong’s breath hitched. then ten pinched them. taeyong’s back arched off of the bed, a loud moan leaving his lips. “ah, ten, please, it feels so good…” he babbled, his eyes becoming more and more hazy. he felt himself falling into golden clouds and liquid sunshine. he whimpered, wanting to touch his boyfriend, but knew that he couldn’t.

ten smiled softly, realizing that his baby was starting to hit subspace. pain mixed in with the pleasure had a tendency to do that to taeyong. “baby, are you still with me?”

taeyong nodded slowly, taking some time to register ten’s words. all he could focus on was ten’s movements and the touch of ten’s skirt against his thighs, and ten’s hands on his chest. 

ten opened his arms, letting taeyong cling to him. he knew his kitten needed touch when he was in this state. 

ten bounced in his lap, cradling taeyong’s head and pressing kisses on his face. “you’re doing so good for me, such a good boy.” taeyong felt tears well up in his eyes, this time out of pleasure and not of pain. 

“mmm, sir, can i kiss you?” he looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, focused on his lips. 

“of course, honey.”

ten pulled taeyong into a kiss. it felt innocent and sweet, despite the fact that taeyong was trying to fuck into ten, while the younger was rolling his hips against taeyong, the friction of the skirt making him moan into the kiss. 

the kiss became heated, taeyong clutching onto ten’s shoulders for dear life as he rutted into him. taeyong’s thrusts became more sloppy as ten bit his lip. ten groaned, feeling taeyong hit that special spot inside of him.

“fuck, keep doing that,” he ordered.

taeyong obeyed and kept thrusting in and out at the same angle, making ten’s body tense up in pleasure. he felt ten squeeze around his cock, making him cry out. “ah, sir, i-i’m close!” 

“are you gonna come inside of me, kitten? gonna fill me up with your cum like a good little slut?”

“p-please sir… need you…” taeyong cried, feeling tears run down his cheeks. ten wiped his eyes, and clenched around him. 

“come.”

taeyong cried, his hips stilling and came inside of ten, making the younger groan, and lift off of him. ten was still hard, but taeyong was spent. taeyong slouched into his chest, feeling a weight lift off of his chest. he sighed into the lacey fabric. 

ten lifted his skirt, revealing his pretty cock, hard and leaking pre-cum. “wanna taste?”

taeyong nodded hurriedly, pulling out of ten, and positioning himself so he could take ten’s cock into his mouth. he practically purred as ten thrusted shallowly into his mouth. he relaxed his throat, letting his boyfriend use his face for pleasure.

ten grit his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. he pulled taeyong off of him by his hair, making taeyong mewl. “gonna come on your face, make you look so pretty,” he explained.

taeyong made a noise of agreement, and opened his mouth, hoping to catch some of ten’s cum on his tongue. ten groaned, jerking himself off until he came with a shout.

ten’s cum landed on taeyong’s cheeks and nose, some even getting on his forehead. he looked beautiful. “so gorgeous,” ten whispered, scooping some of his cum up with his fingers, and placing them in front of taeyong’s mouth.

taeyong happily took ten’s fingers in his mouth, sucking and lapping at the digits until all the cum was gone. they continued this until taeyong’s face was clean. 

taeyong laid back, sleepy. ten moved away from him, going into the bathroom to get a cup of water for his boyfriend, and a washcloth for his face. 

he came back a few moments later, seeing taeyong peacefully doze, his eyes closed and breathing steady. ten grinned, knowing that his boyfriend will feel a little less stressed now. 

ten nudged taeyong a little to the side, making some room for himself. cleaning up could wait, he just wanted to cuddle with his gorgeous boyfriend. he curled into taeyong’s side, resting his head on his chest. “love you taeyongie.” he whispered, closing his eyes.

“i love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you liked it :') my twitter is @hanbinlix if u wanna chat and get updates!


End file.
